A Bunch Of One Shots
by SubwayGuy99b
Summary: Over here is a bunch of random one shots, that'll probably never get out of this fanfic thing, but some might since there's always room for some cool improvement and stuff. BTW, THIS IS A BUNCH OF STUFF with a huge ton of characters, including that Ness guy and for definite, Sonic, Mario, Luigi and a bunch of other guys and it will have AWESOME IDEAS COMING OUT at a good PACE!
1. Antigrav Skydiving!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Skydivin'!**

Thirty-four people were up in the air and they were on a platform with experimental boots and a backpack and they were pretty confused. ''Hey, where are we and it looks like some skydiving.'' Kick said and he was ready to dive down and Sonic was also ready as heck to dive down. ''Let's who can reach the ground first!'' Knuckles shouted and Sonic and Shadow was next to him, but Tails and Amy were on the platform and nearly on the edge. ''So, what happens when we don't want to jump?'' Chris asked(the FG dude) and the platform was deleted from the sky.

''WHAT?! THAT WAS A DICK MOVE!'' Barry shouted and he's the jetpack dude, but he had no jetpack and he was fallin' along with some other guys including Homer and Tomo and they had some items with them. ''Eat my air dust, dumb guys!'' Homer yelled and he threw some dust at Rigby and he was pretty pissed. ''I'M GOING TO BE FIRST!'' Rigby shouted and he was trying to do a divebomb, but he was too slow, but he was moving and somehow ahead of Sonic.

Rigby, Sonic, Luigi and Meg were skydiving for a bit and then Tails came outta nowhere to make sure that all of them went off course and he hit Luigi in the face and then Meg opened her parachute and Rigby started spinning a bit. ''Whoa, that's some crazy tricks!'' Luigi yelled and then Meg got a mushroom and she was slowing down hard, but she had more control over her direction.

Meg tried pulling the cord and again and the parachute went back into the backpack and she was going fast again. ''Wow, what a new feature!'' Meg shouted, sarcastically and then Kick came down with a green shell and she was hit. ''That's just mean.'' Knuckles said and then he punched Kick on the chest and then Meg was fallin' fast.

**Part 2 and something else coming soon!**


	2. Antigrav Skydive: part second!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Skydivin' Part Second!**

Kick, Meg and Knuckles were pretty much together in the sky and Sonic and Rigby was fighting close together with some kicks in the sky, but the raccoon can't take a kick and Sonic did a slow kick to the bottom and his other buttcheek got a mark. ''I noticed you only got one buttcheek.'' Sonic said, being calm. ''WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT IT!?'' Rigby asked in rage, trying to punch Sonic and accidently hitting Diddy Kong in the face with the weak punch. ''I don't know anything, though.'' Sonic replied, sorta confused.

The three guys was in the air and they were bashing for some items. ''Wait, what are you guys doing right now?'' Modrecai asked all of them and Meg had an item in her hand and she threw it at the blue jay really fast. ''What the hell was that?'' he shouted and he was going down pretty fast. ''I don't think that was smart.'' Knuckles said and he was doing the spin to speed himself up to a decent speed, while Modrecai was putting out his parachute early to slow down and he had bad wings. ''Let's do this and get serious!'' Kick said to Meg. ''Bring this thing on!'' Meg shouted and she was still fast and going down fast.

Barry was going down with his backpack at the speed of sound and Sonic was catchin' up. ''Oh, look. There's the ground and I better my parachute on!'' Sonic shouted and he did a flip before putting out his parachute. ''That's pretty risky, but I've gone out on a jetpack!'' Barry shouted and they were having a good time in the skies and they were trying to land on a plateau, where there was a landin' pad.

The rest were still pretty high up except for Rigby, Wario, Luigi(who's scared as heck) and Tomo, who all had different moods. ''YAH, WE'RE GOING DOWN REALLY FAST!'' Tomo shouted and Wario said to her, in a antagonistic tone ''I'm going down faster.'' ''No way, I'm going to land first!'' she yelled, so she looked down like an idiot and then like she was going down really fast, so she deployed her parachute. ''THANKS FOR THE NO VOICE ADVICE!'' Luigi replied, really loudly and he thanked her.

Sonic and Rigby got their parachutes and so did Barry. ''We made it to the ground!'' Rigby shouted and he was pretty happy. ''It's not over, bitch.'' Sonic told Rigby and he was pretty suprised, so they kicked together and then they landed on the ground. ''What, there's more backpacks and some other stuff? Whoa, this ain't over!'' Barry shouted and they all got off their backpacks and they were waitin' for the others and Tomo came down. ''YEAH, I WON AGAINST WARIO!'' she shouted, really excited.

**Antigrav Skydiving part THIRD is comins soon, where the rest lond on the landing pad and Dirty Desert Men coming soon to this thing!**


	3. Antigrav Sky-Hangliding!: part third

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Skydivin' Part THIRD!**

Some of them were on the ground of the landing area and they were apprently, stuck since there was no apprent way down from there except the hanglider and there some path as well as quite a few hangliders. ''So what do we do now?'' Sonic asked Barry because he was confused and they went to the glider area. ''I'll beat your asses to that place!'' Rigby boasted and he had so little experince, EVEN Sonic had more experience and all of them were grabbin' on!

Kick, Knuckles, Meg and Wario was coming down and they were almost on the ground and allof them except Kick had their parachute and he was falling fast, so that he could land closest to that hanglider. ''Time to make this happen!'' he shouted, then he got a parachute out and tried landing close to the hangliders. ''How did you do that gliding?'' Meg asked and Tomo and Kick was finally on the ground. ''Time to do this whole thing!'' Tomo yelled and Kick was rolling on the ground to the hangliders and then the first three left the pad.

Rigby, Barry and Sonic were racing around in the air and they were having an AWESOME TIME, while Tomo just got on the hanglider and Kick was ahead of her. ''How do you hanglide?'' Sonic asked the both of them. ''Try to be stable and move around? I don't know!'' Rigby shouted and he was pretty stable, even though Sonic had more experience and the jetpack guy was in front of everybody, while the blue blur was in a close second and they were dodging some trees with some epic manouvres and some other stuff.

Meanwhile, Knuckles was messing up a bit and it's almost the same with Tomo, while Kick was kicking a lot of butt and catching up to the best hanglider, Barry and Wario was okay at best, while Meg was trying, but she failed. ''Why does this happen to me? I already screwed up!'' Knuckles shouted, sorta unlucky and his had a crosswind to boost him further into the game. ''Yeah, we got this thing, but I'm going to ahead of ALL YOU GUYS!'' Tomo boasted loudly and she was moving fast. ''Screw this, I'm making my move.'' Wario said.

The rest including Jet, Finn and Shawn were on the landing pad still and then they grabbed the last hangliders, so Jet looked back a bit and he saw some new path with some light blue arrows. ''What the hell is that path?'' he asked Meg, who fell back hard. ''It's some kind of high tech stuff, that no-one cares about.'' Meg said and she noticed the shoes were lighting up with the same light blue. ''So, what's with the boots?'' Shawn asked her, because he wasn't any less confused than before and they were gliding.

Kick was passing Rigby by a little bit by gliding faster and better than the top three and Barry was noticing, so he got all his jetpack techniques and tired using them and it wasn't working much, so Sonic stayed back and tailed the kid daredevil. ''THIS ISN'T GOING TO BE BAD.'' Sonic said, really loudly and he was slipstreamin'.  
Meanwhile, the other guys were on the antigrav road and they were either trying to skate or do a hoverboard and ride the road. ''This is what's it's made for?!'' Stan yelled, super fuckin' surprised at that fact that he could ride the road. ''Where else did you see light-up roads?'' Amy asked him, loudly. ''AAAAAHHHHHHH, WHAT!'' Homer yelled, pretty scared as he was going 30mph w/o goggles, but he put on them on. ''This is pretty crazy!'' Stewie said, not at the back.

**Part FOURTH and Dirty Desert Men coming soon!**


	4. Dirty Desert Men

**A Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Dirty Desert Men: The Beginning**

There was a good sunset in the view and there was four thieves riding off in the sunset and one of them was Shadow, the apprent pro and they were all going through the plains, in a time where cars and trains were starting to rule the place with next-gen technology, no-one had ever seen. ''Alright, men! We're the best in the business of robbing!'' Shadow shouted. ''We're stealing from that there car and maybe even steal the car itself and we're going to drive like the wind.'' ''I can't take you seriously because of that shirt.'' Tonko's gr8-grandson said and he was being mysterious and then he told his men to go.

Shadow and his team o' five was going to a road where they were raiding a card and it was an...GLA! ''Why are we robbin' an GLA?'' Shadow asked the other guys and they were going past the GLA and missin' a bad oppourtunity, which is already pretty pointless anyways. ''We're not robbing that GLA!'' Tankso shouted, passin' by some cars really fast. ''Our horses can't even CARRY THAT MUCH CRAP!'' ''Geez, calm down, I was makin' the suggestion!'' Shadow shouted and he was punched by the human version of THAT cat from Cinderella.

The team o' five were riding on horses, because they apprently were running some farm, which was stolen and they had a load of carrots on the arm. ''I can't do this thing, mates. You stole a farm and I'm stuck here for no reason!'' Jasmine said, being justifiably angry. ''No, we took the farm over! YOUR GRAMMAR IS GETTING ON MY NERVES!'' Shadow shouted and he was pissed for no reason again, so both Shadow and Lucifer(the cat) was gettin' some carrots and put it in a bag. ''Come on, guys! Let's move, badass gang!'' Shadow said and he had the bag in his hand.

Shadow and his gang o' badass idiots were going down Route 97 to some arid grasslands, so that they could steal from saloon towns and some other random places. ''This isn't prety cool.'' Shadow said. ''It's hot already in these plains and in the desert, the heat is relentless and it could destroy us and maybe even, get us some new mates in the process.'' ''Nice speech, dude.'' Tankso commented and he was clapping a bit. ''WHY ARE EVEN IN HORSES?'' Duncan asked all of them and they had no comment.

**DDD: The Hot Heat coming soon, if possible!(It's still coming anyways!)**


	5. SONIC 2015: part 1 over 3

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**sonic '15: teh fanfic: port 1**

_note: this is teh script to the rumoured xbox one game, that everybody was talking about with kinect and shit. I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHO GAVED THIS TO ME, but teh ps4 sucks and xbox one 5ever!_

SONIC and TAILS were on the tornado 2 and they were in the air in some unknown location, that's probably a green hill clone named oak hill, which is apprently wood zone ffor some reason. ''we're in oak hill, which is pretty good place according that girl from Soleanna!'' sonic shouted and he pretty good at knowing places. ''what happened to Soleanna right now?'' tails asked him and he didn't know, since he wasn't there yett.

Knuckles was guardin' the Master Emerald, where Tikal was hanging out with Chaos and Cream and some Chao dude 4 some reason, that was unknown. ''it's seems to be normal.'' knuckles said, because of the bad feeling he had. ''I can feel it 2, because somehow, the emeralds are able to sense this strange energy.'' tikal replied, being a bit worried, since she's linked to master emerald. ''Don't worry, i'll sense where it's comming from and you all should stay here, just to make sure things don't get scattered.'' Knuckles said and he was going on an advonture.

_'nother note: this mighte be a hoax sincer this is all i know of._

the Chaotix crew were back in station square for no reason, other than living there and they were hanging out because they did a good job, when suddenly an guy was callin' them. ''I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!'' Charmy shouted, very loudly and he was answereing phone. ''it's someone apprently, very important, that's not eggman.'' Charmy whispered very loudly, because he didn't want to wake anyone up.

''hello?'' Vector said to the guy on the other line. ''HELP! some kind of creature is wrecking the other places up!'' the important man shouted, he was probably from GUN. ''what does it look like?'' Vector asked him, trying to stay calm. ''it's green and it had some kind of metal! I THINK I'M GETTIGN SUCKED!'' the man yelled and then he ended the call and he was sucked in, so Espio put the phone down. ''Well, that's no ordinary thing and i would like to kick it's butt hard with teamwork!'' Charmy shouted, being chessy and the whole crew went out.

meanhwile, Sonic and Tails was at that place and it was soleanna. ''SO IT WAS SOLEANNA! Goddamn, they're good at this!'' Tails shoued and he was looking at that green blob with the exoskeleton. ''I GOT THIS THING UNDER CONTROL, BITCH!'' Sobnic yelled, loudly and he tried some spindashing.

**part 2 coming soon, where im sure i'll get some stuff right, but this is cool.**


	6. SHORTY MCSHORTS' cool life part 1

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Shorty McShorts' Cool Life: Down on Lyric Avenue!**

Shorty was trying to get a good meme from his city and Dodger(titular guy to Dodger Dare) wasn't helping him that much. ''I got to find some meme.'' Shorty said to Dodger and he was in the subway wearing shades. ''Dude, I'm a meme, bitch.'' Dodger boasted and he was breakdancing too hard, so Hunky D wasn't impressed much. ''I bet I could do better, bitch.'' Hunky boasted and then he doing some pro 90s moves 'cuz he was an nineties squirrel.

All of them were hanging out in the subway station on the intersection of Lyric and Reverb and they weren't doing much except trying to find the dance hotspot House Grove on the Short Line. ''Hey, dudes. I've been trying to find my girl, but I couldn't find because she goes somewhere else that I don't know.'' Phil Kennedy said to them and he was sad. ''Oh, okay. Maybe your girl probably wasn't having that love with you and maybe she wouldn't want it.'' Shorty replied to him and then they went on the subway train.

The cool threesome were helping Phil to find his girl. ''We're here to help, Phil.'' Hunky D. said, trying to reassure Phil to calm him down while riding on the first metro line and then Dodger revealed why he was helping. ''No, I got nothing to do right now.'' Dodger said and Phil was a little dissapointed, but he was okay. ''Thanks for helping me for something to do, dude.'' Phil answered and he was standing on the train because they were no seat spaces on the train.

Once they reached House Grove station, they got out of the train and they went up the ramp to the surface. ''Yeah, it's full of nineties' music despite it being called House Grove, but it's house music.'' Hunky said. ''Wow, could this be more obvious?'' Phil asked and he was running towards the music.

**Episode 1b: Some Swag Stuff!**


	7. Antigrav SkyHangliding!: part FOURTH!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Handglidin': part FOURTH!**

The bottom 17 were on the road to some other place, while the top 13 were hangliding, even though they had a choice and so far, Kick's winning with Sonic in a very close second and Barry in a close third, with Knuckles in the fourth place. ''Don't worry, I got this!'' Knuckles shouted, seriously confident and he was gliding like he glided on his own, but meanwhile Homer was skating with the new antigravity shoes and Stan was doing an decent and Shadow was ahead of him.

Stan, Shadow, Danson and Wander were skating on the anti-gravity road to the next section and they were being very competitive and being a bit angry. ''Hey, idiot! Watch me do tricks that you though wasn't possible!'' Shadow boasted and then he jumped high in the air and skipped a good amoutn of the stage. ''Whoa, that was some epic jumping.'' Danson said and then he jumped to speed up, so he crouched at the end and sped up, but Stan was still in the front. ''See 'ya, loser dude.'' Stan said and Danson was still close.

Meanwhile, Shawn, Eddy and Jet were glidin' high in the air with bad techniques and cool movement and they were behind Stan and Shadow despit having no land resistance. ''How are those guys doing well?'' Jet asked and he was doing some barrels to speed up. ''Some epic skills they got there!'' Eddy said and he was flying like an loser, but Shawn was at least better than him and Jet was a okay pro since he knew how to control that gilder and Tails was behind them with his tails spinning. ''Seems fair game to me!'' Eddy shouted and Tails was going fast as Sonic and sped past Jet. ''Your tricks aren't original, shorty...'' Jet boasted and he was doing some barrel rolls.

Meanwhile again, the group of four and Donkey Kong were on the ground racing their way to ther next point, which was the finish line and they nearly at the second checkpoint, where there's only pure hangliding from there on. ''This is going to be risky, but pretty easy.'' Danson said and he jumped high in the air because there was an S-curve and he made it with some balance issues and he fell down, but got back up easily. ''That was just a plain fluke.'' Shadow said and he was fast as hell, Danson was fast and Wander was faster than Danson and slower than Shadow. ''Yeah, this is really cool and really awesome!'' he shouted and he was in 11th place and DK wasn't really confused, but he tried running with the ''skates''.

Back in the air, the top six gliders were working hard and staying ahead of everybody, especially Kick and Sonic and there was a new guy in the group, Shawn who was kicking ass! ''Aw, yeah, I'm making this whole thing happen!'' Shawn yelled and he was in with a vengence, but Shadow was below him and taking sixth place. ''What the hell are you boasting about. You didn't even top me.'' Shadow said, with a smug smile. ''Okay, yeah. You're even the uncoolest!'' Sonic said, really loudly, while doing a divebomb.

Sonic and Shadow were doing battle together, but theyn were unfettered by the suburban daredevil doing his tricks undisturbed and with near impossible tricks. ''Let's see what I can do with this.'' Kick said and he did a divebomb barrel rool onto the track and he went up, so he did THAT for two turns until he noticed Tomo pasing him. ''I'M GOING TO OWN EVERYONE AND WIN THIS SHIT!'' she shouted and Kick wasn't about to take it.

**Antigrav Hangliding part 5 is coming soon, where everyone gets to the second checkpoint and starts gliding HARD!**


	8. Antigrav SkyHang gliding!: part FIFTH!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Handglidin': part fifth and NOT FINAL!**

Sonic and Shadow was doing a 1v1 match with some technique mumbo, but it was nothing compared to the impending Kick, Tomo and Shawn combo, BUT first it's the former. ''Hah, faker! Still haven't showed me what's up.'' Sonic said, being somewhat arrogant and pretty cool. ''I'm going to tell you what's up!'' Shadow shouted, obviously trying to act pissed and having a smirk on his face and Sonic was dodging him okay, but it was nothing special.

Meanwhile AGAIN, teh triple combo were showing their skills and Kick knew his hanglider. ''Now I just gotta get ahead.'' he said and then he started going down with the terrainm, while Shawn also went down a bit and Tomo moved to the right and tried to do a speed up move. ''Hah, you can't even catch up to me!'' Shawn said and he was going as fast as Kick. ''Let's see who comes ahead.'' Kick said and they went in a different directions to be close together. ''See ya at the FINISH LINE! I'm going to be the best of you guys!'' Tomo boasted and she was going up and down in the hopes of getting faster.

Meanwhile, Jet, Rigby, Barry, Meg, Wario and Knuckles were gliding as fast as possible in the second group, but there was trees in the way and Jet and Barry was swerving amazingly well around the trees. ''I'm the master in the air and you can't do anything to unprove that.'' Jet boasted and then Barry replied with ''I've been working with a lot of jetpacks, so I can beat you in the air!'' and then he was doing a barrel roll through a narrow space.

Rigby, Meg, Wario and Knuckles were right behind the tree-weavers, but they were above the trees and it was a bit of war going since Knuckles wasn't meaning bad things, but Wario knocked into him and he went down a bit to just above the tree canopy. ''Aw, yeah! I'mma going to the best!'' Wario smugly boasted and Knuckles wasn't having any of it. ''I'm going to be the coolest out of all you guys!'' Rigby said and he had some sungoggles since he was moving a bit fluid, but really awkwardly.

Meanwhile, Kick, Sonic, Shadow and Stan respectively reached the second check point and they were going to the hanglider, but it wasn't open. ''I guess it's fair game. Let's fight to see who's the faker while the other guys come.'' Shadow said and Sonic put both of his thumbs up and poked Shadow with the thumb and fighting happened.

Wander was third on the ground and seventh overall, while Wario was above him and they were making some epic moves. ''Check out how cool these are!'' he shouted, extremely happy and then he did a backflip to go faster and Wario touched him and he fell down, but he got back up, while Barry passed him as he started moving. ''You can do this thing!'' Barry shouted, being fair and then Wander went faster and Barry was now with Amy Rose, who was on the ground and at the same speed.

Wander, Danson, Homer and Donkey Kong were in one group, while Eddy was having an good time. ''Yeah, look at those losers down there having some dodging contest!'' Eddy shouted and then he laughed like he always does and Danson took offense to that. ''I'M TALLER AND BETTER AT FLYING THAN YOU!'' he yelled and then he sped fast enough by taking corners at 40mph on the inside to beat him.

''I thought was a cool diss.'' Wander commented and he wasn't offended, so he went ahead of Danson easily and Homer was cool with it and also the diss. ''I get that thing every week.'' Homer said and Donkey Kong was sorta confused because he couldn't understand english, but he knew what it was anyways and they were best buddies after that time.

The top eight were at the place watching the fight with Shadow and Sonic and they were making it really fast. ''What are you guys doing?'' Shawn asked and then he saw the epic moves with the others and Sonic and Shadow both used Chaos Control, so they managed to teleport out of the ''dome'' ''That's really unfair, mate.'' Stan said and the others looked far, when they were leaving.

**Antigrav Skydiving PART SIX and Antigrav Skydiving Act 2 is coming soon, where p6 finished the second sections and Act 2 takes on the final section!**


	9. Antigrav Hang gliding: part 6, undone!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Handglidin': part sixth final...**

Kick's group were stuck inside the dome and they were watching the fight of Sonic and Shadow for the second time since AVDENTURE 2! But that's a bit boring, compared to the race fight with Knuckles. ''Aw, yeah! I'm going to be the best!'' Jet shouted and he could be heard from the whatever and Shawn was now behind him really fast. ''Why are you a talking hawk?'' Shawn asked the hawk and then he was punched and sent down by a bit. ''I'm not here to settle!'' Jet shouted and he was making plain lines through the skies and Wander was now behind him and Shawn was behind slightly even though Wander wasn't that fast. ''Whoa, you're getting good at this!'' Shawn shouted and he was cool with Wander.

Wander was finally ahead accidently of Jet and Shawn and then the hawk sped up a bit to get to the dome and he was almost there at the dome, but Wander, Shawn, Knuckles and Homer were low on the ground because Homer was litterally on the game. ''OH NO, HOW DO I STOP!?'' Homer asked, as he was getting faster and faster going downhill and then Wander held on to him. ''I'll help to slow you down!'' Wander yelled, really happy and then he was grabbing Homer on the back to slow him down, since he wasn't hangliding anymore, but Shawn was pretty alone and he just wanted to catch up with Jet.

Meanwhile, Danson, Donkey Kong and Eddy was going behind the other guys and there was some pretty cool stuff again. ''Dude, I can't believe I'm rocking it out!'' Danson said, doing some cool and crazy techniques such as a handstand and he was moving fast sorta like Eddy, but he wasn't that far from him, but so was Meg and she was moving pretty well. ''This is a bit lame, but it's better than what I do today.'' Meg said, and her mood was meh, but Eddy blocked her and they went in different directions. ''HAHA, sucks to be you!'' Eddy shouted and he was doing some kind of drill move.

Jet finally reached the dome and Shawn was nearly there, but in the direction he was going he was passing the loads of trees and he was trying to get the best time, even though he wasn't first place and he started at the same time as everybody else. ''Hey, Shawn! How are you doin'?'' Wander asked and he was moving really fast, so Shawn didn't answer and then he saw Homer pass by. ''YAAAH! THIS IS FAST!'' Homer yelled, close behind Wander and then he was gone and Shawn was pissed off a bit.

**part seven will be the end of this thing, because i forgot do this part! and the next part is the end of this section.**


	10. Dirty Desert Men: ARID CROSSING!

**A Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Dirty Desert Men: Arid Crossing**

Shadow's team of robbers were crossing an arid as hell desert on the eastern plains and they were meaning business with their guns sticking out and they were ready to shoot with their expressions of strength. ''Yeah, we're making this happen!'' Fang shouted, the last member of the robbing team and he was a pro. ''We're making what happen?'' Shadow asked Fang and then he didn't care anymore.  
''Anyways, we're the best at stealth like Bonie and Clyde, since we're going to be robbing as much as we can.'' Fang told the group and Shadow did a fist-bump for some reason. ''That's...looking dumb, guys.'' Tankso said and he was at the back.  
''Uh, yeah, great for not lying about stuff we're good at.'' Shadow commented, while trying to speed up from the leisurely pace, that the gang was going at. ''You're a lame person as well.'' the original driver, Luigi said, insulting him from an obvious distance.

They reached a village with a good shop and they were ready to rob it, but Shadow was going on it alone because he was the dude for the job. ''Why are you doing this alone?'' Tankso asked them and the hedgehog was hiding outside of the shop to do a strategy, but then a fangirl spotted him and then he ran away to a random place. ''I got this whole thing under control.'' Fang said and he was almost inside the whole store.

Fang was robbin the store alone and then there was Mr Game and Watch watching over on the china shop roof, wearing some good sunglasses on some binoculars because he was a cool dude. ''These guys ain't got nothing for me, so I'm going to watch these guys to laugh at them.'' the watch guy claimed, while sitting with another guy eating some lunch. ''You're that dude from that good game!'' an random hippy-style guy shouted, but it wasn't that loud.

Fang was in the store, but another guy came in from Fang's seperate gang to distract the shopkeeper and then he went to the counter to do some kind of exchange. ''Well, do you have the rare Doritos flavour?'' the accomplice said, while Fang was getting his gun ready because he was ready to rob.  
''No, what do you EVEN mean?'' the shopkeeper replied, while he was getting some Doritos flavours and then Fang himself locked and loaded and then the shopkeeper noticed. ''Wait, I know you from a place, that everybody knows and hates.'' the shopkeeper said, while trying to defend himself against the impending gunfire and then one shot was fired and then the accomplice just did his thing.

**DDD: Something Dramatic-ish is gonna come soon and ironically, this isn't a one shot!**


	11. Gran Turismo Kart ACT 1!

**Bunch of One Shots: Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1a: CHECK OUT THE CARS!****  
**

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had nothing to do right there and they were on a course with anti-grav section, wondering what happened to the cars and then Beat and Wander came into the pits. ''Okay, so what's happened here is that well, realistic cars and Mario Kart came together into this combo basically called Gran Turismo Kart.'' Tails explained, being a bit rough. ''Well, it has the handling of real cars and it has the features of karts.'' ''Okay, now can we race on this course?'' Wander asked and then he jumped into the ATV. ''I like this one!'' he shouted and then he drove it around the place. ''YEAH!'' Sonic shouted and he was pretty hyped.

All five of them were on the startling line and Wander and Knuckles felt a bit lonely. ''Do you think there's not much people in this race?'' Wander asked Sonic and the hedgehog gave a thumbs up and he went to get some people into the race. ''Do you think there's more vehicles in the garage?'' he asked the other guys and Beat replied with ''Yeah, there's defintely more than these six.'' ''HELLO, GUYS!'' Yoyo shouted and then he jumped over a barrier to get an ATV, so he was running really fast and then he was vechicles along with Mario and Luigi.

''WE GOT EIGHT PEOPLE SO FAR AND I'M HYPED!'' Wander shouted and then he started his engines, but Sonic wasn't there yet, but he returned with Ratchet and Clank, Delsin, Jax and Daxter, Crash, Sackboy and Knack. ''Whoa, THAT'S ONE HELL OF LOAD OF CHARACTERS!'' Knuckles shouted and the crowd not including Sonic, went into the pits to the garage for the cars. ''This is pretty crazy!'' Sonic said and he was having a good time and then Wario and Waluigi came into the race and then there was seventeen.

All of them were now in the racetrack start line and last place was Sonic, because he was the host. ''Yeah, we're making this happen!'' Hella Jeff shouted, who was one of the people in the race and he was almost last and he was also wearing the swag that he has. ''We got this race under control!'' Luigi shouted and then he death stared Sackboy, but the sack guy wasn't that scared and Knack noticed it. ''That wasn't a bad stare.'' Knack said to Luigi and his engine was mostly made of relics and his car had a relic steering wheel.

Luigi and Mario were racing together and they were a good guy. ''When are we starting?''' Yoyo asked and he was pretty impatient to get started with the ATV and the engines were started. ''START YOUR ENGINES!'' Meg shouted and she put her flag in the air with a straight arm. ''GET SET TO GO!'' she shouted and the engines were pretty roaring. ''GO RIGHT NOW!'' she announced and then everyone got their cars moving.

**Episode 1b coming soon, where the race starts!**


	12. Gran Turismo Kart ACT 2!

**Bunch Of One Shots: Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1b: Racing For Nothin'!**

All of them started their engines and they were going and going on the racetrack, where dudes and babes alike race, but this time there was only the dudes and Danson, Hella Jeff and Meg wasn't there at all. ''Wow, that was pretty fast!'' Wander shouted and he tried drifting and it was pretty terrible, so he was now in last. ''That sucks for you!'' Sonic shouted and he was drifting like a bit of a master, but he was having problems and Sackboy wasn't having a bad time and Daxter had his motorbike next to him.

Rachet, Daxter, Crash and Wander were all racing with fun and personality even at the back, but then again, so was everybody because Sonic had some shades and so did Tails, but it was goggles. ''Nice goggles, man.'' Tails told Sonic and the blue blur did a thumbs up to the two-tailed fox, but the sack guy was trying his hardest and he was behind Beat and Tails and then they drifted with some countersteering. ''Cool moves, but you won't pass me, dude!'' Beat boasted and then he acclerated pretty fast in his car of swag to pass Tails and then Sackboy still was in the same position.

The front pack was made up of Sonic's crew, Luigi, Sackboy and Beat and the new guy made of relics wasn't having that bad of a time, but Knuckles was having a hard time beating Mario in his ATV. ''Damn, you're persistent!'' Knuckles shouted and then Mario replied with ''Thanks-a for the compliementa!'' and then he acclerated away, but he had control problems and Knuckles passed him with drifting skills.

Knack, Jax and Mario were battling it out on the racecourse to show their skills and they were nearly at the anti-grav section and the top dudes were almost there for real. ''Yeah, we're making this happen right now!'' Jak shouted and he was passing Mario a bit, but then a mushroom made him go past Jak again.

**Episode 1c coming soon!**


	13. GTK: Anti Gravity Realistic Racing!

**Bunch Of One Shots: Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1c: Anti-Gravity Realistic Drifting!**

The top four or five racers were racing with MK crosses Gran Turismo physics, when suddenly in the middle of the desert, there a loop in the middle where the circuit went and it was pretty good.  
''Yeah, we made it, but it's a long road ahead of us.'' Knuckles said, while drifting and then he went out of the course, but then he went back, since he didn't want to be last  
''YEAH, THIS IS REALLY COOL!'' Sonic shouted, while on the anti-grav section and then his Hummer was doing some cool drifting, but it could spin out

''This is going to pretty hard.'' Knack said, while Mario was doing some kind of slight knock, while he was doing some kind of boost and then Knack went to the side, but Luigi was fighting Sonic for the lead and they were doing pretty good in genereal, but Knack got his back and he did a slow hit, but that had a massive effect.  
''Whoa, stop, you're just am idiot.'' Luigi said, while getting bumped a bit and then Sonic shouted ''EVERYBODY gets bumped, it's not all that bad!'' while staying ahead and then Sackboy and Knack was going head to head on the racing.

Meanwhile, Knuckles, Tails, Ratchet and Jak were doing some kind of close fight and then Knux got a yellow shell aka the Fast Shell! and then he held on to it, until he was in front of Tails and then he threw it at Ratchet, who had some kind of fit and then he did some more accleration, while the wombat was getting fast.  
''Wait, why am I here?'' he asked, while doing some decent driving and then Knuckles told him with ingeuninity ''It's because you have nothing to do.'' ''Shut up, I think it's because of the tech.'' Ratchet answered back to Knuckles and then he did some anti-grav spin out.

The guys in front, were almost done with the antigrav section and they were getting close and then Luigi did one last bump, speeding him up and making him first place and then Sonic sped up, but then the anti-gravity section was done, making him go further away and they were doing some kind of 1v1, but then Knack and Mario came from further away and they knocked.  
''What do you want, guys?'' Sonic asked, while trying to do a wheelie with his car and then Luigi rode his ATV and then Knuckles almost saw the top guys.  
''To be the best with our real cars!'' Mario shouted, while riding the Corsa like it was a good kart and then Wander came in. ''Dude, ATVS are so AWESOME!'' Wander yelled, while doing a reverse wheelie to boost himself.

**Episode 1d is going to come soon!**


	14. New Ultra Smash Brothers: PART ONE!

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**New Ultra Smash Brothers+**  
**Chapter 0-1: It's Hapenin' Later!**

_The Rules:  
Stamina Mode is the main mode, for the whole ''tourney'', but all of the other modes will appear sometime in the future!  
Up to 12 fighters can fight on one stage if it's big enough!  
TEAMS ARE ALWAYS ON, EVEN IF IT'S 11 VERSUS 1!  
The winning team can steal a fighter from the losing team, but only teams of two, three, four, five and six can do this!  
THAT'S THE NEW RULES!_

A bunch of guys got together in Piranha Plant Slide in the brick zone, where Piranha Plants could bite them at any time, but they were safe from the plants, because they were sitting away from the plant zone, so they talked for a bit about the next time that the massive Smash Brothers-style event in a random table in the centre of a pretty shallow pit with bricks.  
''Well, this is a bad place to discuss stuff, but it's something better than the table.'' Tails told the other guys, who were made up of guys and girls including Sonic, Megaman, Peach and Mr. Game and Watch.  
''WOOHOO, it's time to talk about STUFF!'' Sonic yelled, while holding some random piece of paper in his own hands and then he drew the rules from out of nowhere.

The table was ready to talk about some important stuff since it was time to talk, even though it was a little wet and they weren't caring much about the water on the bottom, since there was a drain.  
''Yeah, we're going to talk about the number of players first! So what do you think about the the number of players, this time around?'' Peach asked all of the other guys.  
''It's seriously chaotic today and I think it has MASSIVE coolness!'' Amy answered, agreeing with it and then Megaman had his own stand on it. ''I don't know, but it's going to be fun!'' Megaman shouted, like he was trying to defeat Dr. Wily and Shulk was there at the place, but not at the table practicing with Dark Pit, so he ran past and then he went back and saw the thing.  
''Oh, what are you guys doing?'' Shulk asked Mario and Sonic, while he was fighting Dark Pit with his new moves aka not being a clone of Pit in the Mario Kart sewer and he jumped into the table and straight onto the chair.

The new and unbruised Smash crew was on the table and they were ready to discuss stuff with the guys, but then Dark Pit stumbled onto the guys and he was ready to fight and Reyn was there as well for some reason. ''IT'S REYN TIME, BABY!'' Reyn shouted, just hanging out here because I don't know and then he jumped out, since he just wanted to be in the match.  
''Shut up, Reyn! You're not cooler than me.'' Dark Pit boasted and he pulled his staff from the back and he did a up and front slash.  
''So, who do you want to match up with?'' Mario asked all of the guys in the slide, which is a weird place to discuss the serious things about the next time that everyone fights together and no it's not a tourament.  
''Well, I'm going to say, that I'm going with Dark Pit and Knuckles, because they're a good team!'' Reyn shouted, from on top of a pipe and then he jumped down onto the track and then he didn't know that a race was going on, but so was DP and then a Shy Guy, some random Lakitu and Bowser and they were knocked hard.

**Chapter 0-2 is going to come soom, but this it's going to be on it's own.**


	15. New Ultra Smash Brothers: PART TWO!

**Bunch Of One Shot**  
**New Ultra Smash Brothers+**  
**Chapter 0-2: Get The Works!**

_Rules because reminder!:_  
_12 PLAYER SMASH!_  
_STAMINA MODE AND Timed Stock ONLY!_  
_TEAMS only, even if 10 or 11 is on the other side!  
__The winners can steal one of the losing team's teamates, but teams of seven people and above can't do that!_  
_Rules are Over!_

Reyn was just hanging about with the guys on the table, even though he was knocked pretty far from the track and into the wall, since there was a fast race going on with only three people racing including Bowser and then Toadette was racing as well, so the guys on the table got ready to smash, even though it was a dicussion.  
''So, Dark Pit and Knuckles is an interesting combo.'' Shulk said and then Dark Pit flew from the water and then he did one of his new specials to Reyn.  
''That's not a good team, since he's dumb and anyways, I would rather be with Sweet Bro, since he's a cool bro!'' DP shouted, and then he did a spinning sword and then he jumped back and then the karts hit him again.

The table team was going to smash soon for some reason and they were going to talk about stuff coming up in the new tourney, since it was for a rematch with loads of people and they were starting to smell bad, since they were in the sewer.  
''Well, let's say that we should pick stamina mode!'' Mario suggested, while having his legs on the table. ''I think amount of HP should be about 450 to 500, since this tourney thing should be pretty exciting and not boring as heck.''  
''That's great, since the matches, so the guys that are too slow, might beat the sonic speed!'' Sonic boasted, approving of the idea  
''YOU BETTER SHOW YOUR MOVES!'' Captain Falcon shouted and then Sonic did a boost kick to his fac and then moves were shown in the middle of the race between some Shy Guy and Bowser.  
''Oh, I'm showing my moves, I'm ready to fight.'' Amy said, being in a good mood and then she spinned her hammer with Sonic helping her to beat Captain Falcon in the face and then he did a strong punch to the face  
''Well, I'm going to tell Knuckles that he's dumb at his home island.'' Dark Pit said, trying to fly as fast as possible and then he lifted off the ground and off the water.  
''By the way, it's at Angel Island. Wait, how fast can you fly?'' Tails asked the angel guy and then he was flying really fast out of the sewers and he was moving at a pretty fast speed, but not as fast as Sonic on the ground.

At Angel Island, Nazo, Knuckles and Shadow was fighting together and then they were on the beach with their beach shorts even though they didn't come to the island to take a break and then Dark Pit shot his laser from his staff and then Knuckles just jumped to the side.  
''Knuckles, you should sit this out because I'm more skilled than you!'' Dark Pit yelled, like he was trying to send a message to a lot of people in the area and then he used his homing bow to do some homing arrows.  
''No, thanks, I have to protect the master emerald and since this is one of the stages that I might come back to, I'm not going to leave because of some angel clone.'' Knuckles shouted, while he was making use of all of the moves that he had, while he was running as fast as he could and he did a spinning uppercut like Little Mac near the first waterfall of the game.  
''Smooth move, dude, using that uppercut.'' Dark Pit, being a sarcastic guy, while using of his fastest moves against the knucklehead with a important role with his own moves on the isle of a emerald, which was broken twice and an partially underwater city.  
Knuckles, Dark Pit and Shadow was fighting against each other since it was a free for all, but then Nazo DEFINITELY showed his moves in the form of the aerial kicks and a roundhouse move and a laser in that order, towards respectively, Knuckles, Shadow with his Chaos Sphere and Dark Pit and the battle got heated.

**Chapter 0-3 is going to come soon and next time it's going to be on it's own!**


	16. Antigrav HANGLIDING: act 1 part FINAL!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Antigrav Handglidin' Act 1: part seventh!**

The antigravity skaters were having a bit trouble going up a hill on that road since their skates didn't have a lot of friction and Shawn was gliding fast Homer was having a bit of a problem since he was going too fast for himselfand Eddy was trying to get to the dome using his speed, but he was too low down for some good air time, so he fell behind Shawn and then he reached the dome.  
''Aw, yes! I made it to this place!'' Shawn shouted and then he got nearly hit by a chaos spear near his left shoulder.  
''Isn't this a closed up battlefield?'' Tails asked Sonic, skating into the dome and then it was down to only one person to get into the top and Eddy was against Homer for the last spot up in the dome.  
''OH NO, WHAT AM I DOING?!'' Homer shouted and then he fell down and Eddy got there in time and then the bottom level opened up and the dome closed slowly on the back side, aka the entrance to the field and Ness and Stan made it quick and they got in.  
''Congrats, cool bro! You made it to the top fourteen and now we're a' glidin'!'' Hella Jeff shouted and then front end opened and it was time to skate.

The dome was now opened at the front and they were ready to skate fast and some of the skaters on that podium and Luigi was pretty scared about skating and then Sonic and Shadow started their skate to the third section, since the next section was definitely all about hangliding and this one was definitely about skating.  
''Let's get faster than the speed of sound!'' Tails shouted, now in third place and he was moving pretty fast.  
''Okay, you didn't need to say that, bro since we're going fast.'' Hella Jeff replied and then he did some hidden techniques like grinding and by that, I mean a standard techniques since there was some grind rails to the top level.  
Sonic, Jet, Knuckles and Shadow was trying to grind on the somewhat long rails to the top level and they were doing their fastest, so it wasn't much of a suprise, when they hit each other.  
''Hey, Jet, slow down, so I don't fall back down.'' Knuckles suggested and then he was pushed down and then he was back onto the bottom.

There was 52 guys skating around and the other 18 were late to the main event and they were mixed with the main crowd after some time and in the second section, everybody was pretty much together again and it included Peach.  
''No way, I'll slow down!'' Rigby shouted and there was a downward incline after him and he read the sign, so he was first for a short moment and then Sonic and Shadow sped back up because they could see a shortcut.  
''Hey, little dude, are you ready for it?'' Sweet Bro asked and then Sonic just gave a thumbs up.  
''Yeah, I'm ready for this thing.'' Sonic said and then he was the first one down the hill and he sped down the hill and so did Jet to keep up.

**Act 2: Part 1 is going to be here tomorrow in New Year Eve and Part 2 is coming in New Year's Day!**


	17. triforce of swag: PART 1!

**A Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**The Triforce of Swag**

Some gangster wanabes were running away from Link and he was weilding his own sword, so he was on Epona and then they were in the fields, so Link talks now BTW.  
''All of my bitches and my n**** are coming to beat you ass down !'' one of the gangster's said and then Link didn't care all that much and then he went down.  
''You guys are under arrest and I don't care if all of your gangster friends came.'' Link said and he called the police and they were doing some epic moves with their bare hands and then Epona ran away fast down a track to the stable.  
''Let's smash it out!'' one of the guys shouted and then Link just restrained the guys for a bit and teh criminals were annoying.

The police was going to ARRIVE soon and Link was restraining those guys down and it was pretty boring, so they were bored and then one more gangster came up and then Link jumped backwards and they were boating about their crap stuff.  
''YOLO, you can't keep us down!'' one of the gangsters shouted and then he was making some massive combos with those punches though.  
''I don't like people that say YOLO for no reason.'' Link said and then he was fighting like a pro dude.

Link and the three gangsters from a unknown-ish gang were fighting together like some crime show crap and they were making some massive damage, but that didn't matter since the police was near the area.  
''You guys are bad at righting.'' Link said and then the police was come and he nearly knocked teh gangsters down and out.

**part 2 is gonna come soon, where Link explains some stuff and gets arrested for no reason!**


	18. AG Hand-gliding p4: google translate?

_note: This is what happens when the USB's gone, since I'm good at procrastinating and stuff._

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**AntiGrav Handgliding : ROOM party!**

The bottom 17 were on the road to another location, while the top 13 were gliding, even if they had the choice, and so far, Kick win with Sonic in the nearest second and Barry in a close third, with Knuckles in fourth place. '' Do not worry, I got this! 'Knuckles yelled, really confident and he slipped the he slipped on their own, but in the meantime, Homer skated with the new anti-gravity shoes and Stan was a decent life and Shadow was before him.

Stan, Shadow, Danson and Wander skated in antigravity road to the next section and were very competitive and to be a little angry. '' Hey, stupid! Look at the stuff you, even in Quebec was not possible! 'Shadow boasted, and then he jumped in the air and just gave a good step amoutn. '' Whoa, Quebec was a bit epic jump. '' Danson Said and then moved to the speed, so he crouched in the end and accelerated, but Stan was always before. '' See 'ya, man loser. "Stan and said Danson was still close.

Meanwhile, Shawn and Eddy Jet Glidin were 'in the air with a poor technical and cool gesture and they were behind Stan and despit Shadow does not have the earth resistance. 'How these guys That good? '' Jet and he was asked barrels to speed. '' Some epic skills they got there! '' Eddy said and flew like a loser, but Shawn was at least better than he and Jet was a well professional because he knew how to control what gilder and Tails went after them with your wiring tails. '' It Seems fair game for me! '' Eddy screamed and Tails was fast going past Sonic and Jet accelerated. '' Your stuff is not unique, slowly ... '' Jet and boasted that he was a few drum rolls.

Meanwhile, once again, the group of four and Donkey Kong were the ground running Their way of Ther next point, which was the finish line and they almost in the second checkpoint, where hang gliding pure from there. '' It will be risky, but very easy. '' Danson said, and he jumped in the air, because there was an S curve and it did so with some problems with balance and fell, but turn easily. '' It was just a simple accident. 'Shadow Said And it was fast as hell, Danson was quick and Wander was faster than Danson and slower than that of Shadow. '' Yes, it's really cool and really amazing! '' He cried and he was in 11th place and DK was not really confused, but he tried to run with the 'skateboards' ''.

Back to the air, the first six gliders worked hard and stay ahead of everyone, especially kicking and Sonic and there was a new guy in the group, Shawn, who was kicking ass! '' Oh yes, I do all this happens! '' Shawn shouted and it was with a vengeance, but the shade was under him and taking sixth place. '' What you boast. You do not even me. 'Shadow said with a smile of satisfaction. '' Well, yes. You are truly the uncoolest! '' Sonic Said, very high, do Divebomb.

Sonic and Shadow were doing battle together, but theyn No restriction Daredevil suburban doing tricks Their undisturbed impossible tricks and nearby. '' Let's see what I can do with it. '' Said Output And he did the gun Rool Divebomb to the track and it has increased, so he did it for two laps, until he realized he pasing Tomo. '' I'm going to own and ALL WIN this shit! '' Screamed once and was not ready to take it.

**I lost my USB, so I lost something new for this thing, but I HAVE A BACKUP and anyways, that new special thing will be coming QUICK!**


	19. Crossunder Battleworks: Story 1!

**Bunch Of One Shots: Crossunder Battleworks**  
**Danson's Story: Back in His Town!**

Danson was back in his hood and he was walking to the skatepark with Steven, one of his coolest friends(read: best friends), who walking in the neighbourhood with the skatepark wearing his orange-brown shirt and a orange hooded jumper and they were there with speed and then they saw something unusual.  
''Hello, dudes! I'm doing my COOL moves with my original skates.'' Warren told the guys, doing some moves and wearing a green and emerald t-shirt with a green-yellow hashtag and his moves were a mix of kung-fu, karate and some other things.  
''Work it out, since you're not gonna beat me this time!'' Steven claimed, with his hands getting ready with some dirty dirt and it was getting hype in the zone.

Danson was in the tourament, so he went into the skatepark and he was ready to fight with Warren.  
''I'm ready to get started and well, I'm the windy dude, so watch out for my windy specials.'' Danson said, being a playful guy and then he was blowing some wind out of his right hand and then he got into Warren's area and Steven was a part of it too since it was the first battle that he was getting into.  
''OKAY, LET'S START THIS FREE FOR ALL, LIKE IT SHOULD!'' Fitch shouted, sitting on of a ramp and he was sporting an german accent sorta out of nowhere and then the match was finally started with a flag swing, so Steven got the first shot.

Danson, Steven and Warren(aka the guys with their names ending in N) was trying to win the match to go to the first or second matches of the next round and they were having a bucketful of fun.  
''You got some good skills, bro, but they're not good enough.'' Steven said, commenting on his own guarding skills being better than the other two and Warren did a wide kick, a roundhouse kick and a medium-range karate chop, so he did more than enough to break the shield and Warren was knocked back down and he got up pretty quickly.  
''Alright, I'm doing pretty well and I'm going to be in the next match!'' Danson yelled and he did a uppercut by accident and the other two guys were blown up and Steven was on top of the halfpipe.

**Well there's a line to get in, so we're gonna see that next time!**


	20. Crossunder Battleworks: ROCK IT IN LINE!

**Bunch Of One Shots?: Crossunder Battleworks**  
**ROCK IT IN LINE p1-1a: Early Birds For The Competition!**

It was about 8am in the mall on a random Saturday, Tomo, Ingrid, the other Ingrid, Vivian James, Ken and Rigby were at the front of the line in the mall with a bit of a difference and they were waiting to be entered in the competition, which was a combination of SF-style moves, KOF-style and Smash-style stages and it would test a bucketload of things including their epic jumping skills.  
''Aw, yeah! I'm feeling hype and ready to roll!'' Sticks shouted, accidently throwing her boomerangn and it came back to her with the speed of a bike going through the mall and she got it pretty nicely, and then she fell down quick.  
''This is going to be exciting and my fists are going to be wrecking fists.'' Rigby boasted and he did a side punch AND it did hurt a bit for him since he's bad at punches and then Mordecai was carrying some important things and then he came to Rigby.

Mordecai and Rigby were having a short conversation together and they were talking about some important stuff for those guys, since Mordecai was the strongest by a lot, ie his punches don't hurt himself.  
''Dude, I'm about to enter this tourament, so what's up?'' Rigby asked, feeling a bit embarassed.  
''I don't think you're the best guy for it. Maybe I should go on this touratment.'' Mordecai told him and they were both in a awkward place, since one wanted the other to go to fight with the other guys.  
''I think I'm stronger than before, so just leave it.'' Rigby said, being a bit confrontational and then he prepared his own hands to do the punching.  
''Go on, punch me then.'' Mordecai told Rigby, since they were good friends and then the racoon dude did a short range punch near the escalator and then nothing bad happened.  
''NOW, I gotta punch you in the arm.'' Mordecai said, while he was ready to make it work and then he punched Rigby in the arm and it hurt for the small guy.  
''Aw, man. You go onto the tourament since you're the strongest guy I know except for Skips.'' Rigby said, pretty relcutant to do that thing and they fistbumped together and now, Rigby was carrying the stuff home on his own and he was solo.

Back to less intense drama and more funny-ish drama, Ingrid and Ingrid was standing next to each other and they were sorta angry, waiting to get in and then Vivian was playing her 3DS behind them.  
''Hey, can you not disturb me, since I'm in the middle of playing Smash 3DS?'' Vivian asked, making a request.  
''Well, okay, but I'm telling you, I'm really good at this.'' SF Ingrid said, just getting her 3DS outta nowhere and they were together and they started to play together and they moved down since Tomo was now able to show her moves.  
''ALRIGHT ONE DOWN, THREE TO GO!'' both girls shouted and Tomo gaves an awkward thumbs up and then SS Ingrid just saw something Vivian had and then a fight started by accident.  
''Sorry, I can't play right now, gotta fight.'' Vivian said, putting her 3DS into her backpack and then the fight started-ish, but it ended very quickly with Sakura trying to push the two away with Dan carrying loads of dojo-related stuff.

Now, Tomo was gone away to do her stuff, and who was left respectively? Ken was in front, followed by Modrecai, SF Ingrid and Yun, coming back for this one and he was a happy dude.  
''Hi, girl. Long time no see, so what's up?'' Yun asked and he was fourth in line.  
''Being in this tourament and fighting for something important.'' Ingrid replied, being in a better mood than before and then Ken got that thing, so he went outta the line and he got accepted in, since most guys know his fighting skills are good.  
''Hey, what's Vivian doing over there?'' Yun said, seeing the fight between Vivian and SS Ingrid(nah, I might call her Ingrif, though) with the moves moving fast and the moves pretty epic and Vivian ended this with a whip-style sorta moves with a random wire.  
''Well, we're done with this. Now can I get back to playin' games please?'' Vivian asked Yun and then they hugged together pretty awkwardly and they were now a team.  
''LET'S BE A TEAM!'' Yun shouted and Hella Jeff laughed at that line.

Ingrid and Vivian went ahead as one group and they signed themselves up in the booth.  
''Yes, we're a whole team of two and we're ready to fight for gamergate and stuff like that.'' Vivian explained and it was short, sweet and to the point and they got in.  
''Fine, but I'll be battling with you guys.'' the mystery clerk said, who was wearing a brown hoodie and a orange cloak and both of them left in a good mood, bumping into Ingrif on the way.

**TO BE CONTINUED 2MORROW!**


	21. Crossun'r Battleworks: Dojo School p1A-1

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Crossunder Battleworks: Dojo School?: part 1A-1!**

Ryu was in the class waiting for the teacher to come, since he did some good work and Ken was chillaxing like it was nothing bad, since he did his work as well and Sakura, Ingrid and Ibuki was sitting talking about boys like it was high school and then Sonic with a new shirt came in.  
''Hello, Sonic. What's going on?'' Ken asked him, being the chill dude of the place with Yun doing some kind of essay.  
''I got a new shirt and I think it's good as hell.'' Sonic said, approving of the shirt and he vaulted over the table and sat down next to Yang and Makoto.  
''Good for you, but are you good as always?'' Yang asked, while combing his long hair.  
''Yeah, still going good.'' Sonic said, bumping fists awkwardly with Makoto.

Ryu, Ken, Ibuki, Sonic, Yun and Yang was on the same row and Makoto was behind Sonic, so nothing much happpened until Danson came and Marsh came a little later with karate gi and shorts, but that wasn't much.  
''Hey, brah, at least I tried to wear the proper outfit.'' Marsh said, doing a swing kick to the wall and he almost fell down a bit.  
''Look, I don't care much about the outfit. What matters is your skills!'' Danson said, pretty loudly and Marsh just shrugged it off and practice his skills at the wall.  
Shawn, Kyo, Sweet Bro and Dan came in last minute and they slid on the floor, but they got back up to sit down.  
''Wow, that _wasn't _close, where were you going?'' Shawn asked Dan and then Juri just jumped in through the windows and Marsh stopped attacking the wall.  
''I went through the shortcut, since that was the fast the last time I drove through it!'' Dan shouted, holding nothing and then Kyo slapped him in the face quick.

Almost everybody was here including Juri and they were sitting down pretty quickly and there was more to come into the class since there was more seats in the back and Sakura ran into the classroom quick.  
''Hello, sis! What's up in the sky?'' Marsh asked, greeting Sakura and Juri punched him in the shoulder and he was creeped out a bit and Dhalsim came in like he had nothing bad on his mind.

**Maybe part 1A-2 is gonna come soon on this one, but it could be in Crossunder Battleworks, since THIS is a spinoff of IT!**


	22. City Of Fandoms: Random Hangout!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**City of Fandoms Act 0-1a: Moving Hangout!**

In some huge city that resembles a fandom with some big parks and huge skyscrapers complete with generic suburbs, random ghettos and bad, but rich areas and it was a pretty big city, with a load of people being there, including some of the coolest dudes.  
''Whoa, it's all change from here!'' Marsh shouted, being part of the main five group and he was riding his skateboard fast down on the bike street along with Yun.  
''So, what are we doing?'' Barry asked, since he got misled by Marsh.  
In that local area, Danson was the resident guy on skates with completely different clothes, which was also green, Marsh, who knows the entire place somehow and Warren, who has the skateboards and Danson's ''classic'' clothes.  
''Alright, Yun! Let's see if you can beat me, bro!'' Danson shouted and he was skating pretty fast as the race.

Danson, Marsh, Steven and Yun were skating around on the bike lanes and they were pretty bored since there was nothing much to do and they were moving pretty fast on their skates about a random challenge.  
''I got nothing except 3 dollars, so don't try to pull cheap tactics.'' Marsh said, doing some lane changing like it was nothing and he was using a manual to speed up.  
''Your momentum is going down quick, bro.'' Steven said, doing a short push and then he ollie'd, so he started to grind on that rail.  
''That's way too easy!'' Yun boasted and he did a undergrind after doing a cool trick and the finish line was pretty close to them, since their speed was about 30mph.

All of them were going close to downtown and they were passing by the main square on the bike paths and Yun was in the lead and Marsh was almost neck and neck in second and Danson, pretty close to both of them, was in third and they were up on that bridge.  
''Huh, yeah! Nobody's gonna stop me from getting first!'' Marsh shouted, trying to take lines from Yun, for some reason and he was fast.  
''Well, you're gonna be a dissapointed guy, then.'' Yun said, going at the same speed as Marsh, so it was getting close to the finish and a bunch of people were there since it was a quick bet on something.  
The finish line was really close and only one dude would be the winner and it was a close race to finish on some fast bike paths.  
''Huh, you're not gonna beat like last time because nothing's in my eyes.'' Marsh said, doing a wheelie on his bike and he inched ahead of Yun and they were at the finish line and Marsh won it with his bike.  
''Well, we did our best, but next time, I'm gonna bring all of my skills to that bet!'' Yun said, feeling pretty good and they did a short fist-bump at the finish and it was 2pm, so there was time for about two extra races, but what were they going to do and Steven finally finish and he did a powerslide and jumped off the board.  
''Why did you do that?'' Barry asked, finishing in fifth place and Steven didn't care all that much.

**Come back tomorrow for Act 0-1b, where the conflicts start up and the heat turns up a bit(like in a fandoms!) and honestly, I like doing this, so expect more of it to come every day!**


	23. City Of Fandoms: Some Stuff: The START!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**City of Fandoms Act 0-1b: Some Stuff Happens: The Begginning!**

The five guys won the bet for something and it was about something pretty good and they were hyped for it, except for Barry, who was standing at the finish line area, not being pretty optimistic and he was waiting for it to end.  
''Well, it's okay not to GET THINGS, so let's go home!'' Barry said, seeming pretty flustered and then Danson did a side kick to the face and Yun got him some box, which was heavy.  
''I found this in a cool place and it's heavy and it's got something good in it.'' Yun said and he was happy about that thing and they grabbed it quick and then Danson and Marsh, who was carrying the box back to their place and it was happening.  
''What was inside that box, dude?'' Steven asked Yun, being a cool guy and he was giving no straight answer.  
''It's some computer and a bunch of other stuff to do with some computers and I don't know if it's good or not since it came with a bunch of random fans, but it was really good!'' Yun said, but he was in still in a cool and calm mood and then he did a slow walk away from Steven.  
''Wait!'' Steven shouted and then Yun was on his way to that place, where he was going to training his fighting skills and skating skills to hone them and then Steven went on that bike path and Barry went back home.

Marsh, Danson and Steven was going back home on them paths and they were being together on the bike paths and it was about half an hour later after the race, since the bikeway was long as hell and they were riding around that place.  
''I just realized it's really not a good day for the north east side.'' Marsh said, doing a quick look around at the area.  
''How can you tell, it's not a good day there?'' Danson asked, skating at the same speed as the bikes and he was looking at the graffiti'd area with good parks, but Marsh noticed something especially odd. ''Dude, you're just paranoid.'' he said.  
''WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BAG?'' Marsh asked, looking at a big white bag in the park and he sped up a bit and did a wheelie again like it was cool.  
''I don't care, so stop pooping on my parade, bro.'' Steven said, going a bit faster than Danson and he was moving like he had something important to do.  
''So, let's check out that big-ass bag!'' Danson said, hyped and they were on their way to that bag.

The crew of three were on their way to that big white bag and their speed was at 35mph, going fast and they were ready to investigate, but Danson wasn't feeling that bag was unusual.  
''I don't know, it seems like a normal day, so maybe that bag was just the garbage.'' Danson said, just wanting to get back to revising some stuff.  
''DO you want to be bored and revise OR find out what's in that bag and then revis?!'' Marsh shouted, being very happy and a little pushy like he was going to find something and he did another wheelie to speed himself up and Danson was feeling good about this one and they were going off the bike off ramp at about the same speed.  
''Damn, this is ONE bike path!'' Marsh shouted, his bike going pretty fast and he nearly about to crash into another bike and then he slowed down and so did Danson.  
''Even though, this is good, be careful, bro.'' Danson said, skating a bit slower than their normal speed and they were off the ramp, including Steven and he was a tired dude.  
''WAIT FOR ME!'' Steven yelled, trying to catch up, with his slow board.  
''Meet us at that bag.'' Marsh said, going as fast as he could and then he was getting pretty close and Danson was going at the same speed and soon, they reach that white bag pretty quick.


	24. City of Fandoms: Wordy Walks!

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**City of Fandoms Act 0-1c: Wordy Walks!**

In the middle of Edgeriver Park, Marsh, Danson and Steven were at that big white garbage bag and they were there and suprised at how big it is and they were walking around.  
''I'm going to find that guy who carried this and give him some attention because that bag could fit a few people in there.'' Steven said and then he saw the back and there was a hole in it, and he saw it didn't carry as much garbage as it could.  
''Yep, it was carrying a few people.'' Marsh said, jumping high and looking at the back and then he landed on the ground ready to make another jump.  
''If you keep doing that, your legs are gonna hurt!'' Steven shouted, wanting Marsh to stop jumping and then the three of them went searching for stuff to mark some trail and Marsh kept on kicking bushes.  
''Why are you kicking bushws, bro?'' Danson asked and then Marsh hit a guy.  
''OW, why did you do that for?'' Yang asked, getting hit by that kick and he was hiding in that bush.

Marsh made some progress and the other guys were like okay with it, but Yang wasn't feeling as good as everybody else and then Kyo was also in another bush, trying to do stuff as well.  
''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Danson asked the both of them, because he didn't know much about it.  
''We got kicked out in a garbage bag and we're ready to fight!'' Kyo said, readying his fists incredibly quick and then he was ready to do some moves to the other guys and Yang was sweating a bit.  
''Kicked out for what?'' Steven asked, ripping some small white holes in that garbage to doing stuff.  
''Apprently we're not good, so we got kicked out by some random group.'' Yang explained, who was starting to walk. ''And then we got thrown out in a garbage bag.''  
Everyone got it quick, but they didn't know why Kyo and Yang were kicked out, so they went in the area of bad people, 3 railway stations, corruption and stupidity, which was named Barlonda Centre.

Marsh and Steven went into Barlonda, a bad as heck place, where load of stuff happens and people have to deal with it in their own way and they were on that road to the centre.  
''I think Kyo did some bad things, I mean he's known for not being a great guy.'' Steven said, walking into the area and then he saw some tall residential blocks of okay-ness.  
''Well, this sucks as a place, so who knows, bro?'' Marsh asked and he was walking at the same pace as Steven, who was looking positive at that moment, since it was time for a random event.  
''I don't know, bro. The trust is dissappeared right now.'' Steven said and he was running in the place, which was a good thing and then Marsh wasn't far behind since they were running and they were a random race for some reason.  
''SLOW DOWN, YOU MIGHT SCREW IT UP!'' Steven shouted and he was at the starting line and then he got in the starting position on the track and then Marsh also went to the start.  
''Okay, Marsh. You shouldn't punch some dude.'' Peter G. said and the other runners were Shadow, Perci and Amy Rose and they were ready to run in the match.  
''Yeah, let's do this!'' Marsh shouted and Amy was also feeling it as well.

**Act 0-2a and 2b is coming soon and it's going to be pretty good!**


	25. Total Drama Fighting!

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Total Drama Fighting!**

Anyways, there was a good place and everyone in the Total Drama was signing up to be in the fighter of the game and there were contestants such as Shawn, the headshot headbutt guy, Duncan, who's even cooler than Sasuke and Alejandro, who was a bad man with skill. ''Okay, Shawn. YOU BROKE ALL OF MY HEADS, but you're in because of your good skills.'' Chris said and Shawn was stoked to be in with Duncan. ''Er, Chris, can I get into this one?'' Jasmine asked and then she demonstrated her own skills fast. ''Uh, yeah, you're in.'' Chris said and then she went on a bench.

But for now there's a cool matchup...  
**Sugar v. Heather**  
**IN NEW YORK!**  
''Okay, it's time to rumble with the two meanest girls, we have seen! Sugar, who's really dirty and thinks she has talent and Heather, who's a woman of strategy and they're both lame!'' Chris announced and then Chef started the fight with a really good klaxon and the crowd was hyped for the match and it started with the bars fight and Sugar was spinning it around fast, but Heather was doing well. ''I'm going to get you and your face!'' Sugar shouted. ''Not today, fat bitch.'' Heather said and then she did a stab-style of move.

**To be continued, but there's one mofe thing.**

**Shawn v. Duncan**  
**IN HOLLYWOOD!**

Both of them were getting ready for the fight by praticting their own moves and they were having some good fun, but there was interesting stuff. ''Come on, Chris! I can't hit the face?'' Duncan asked. ''Yeah. I would hate to be hit in the face, so you two have helmets so strong, that a hit in a head means almost nothing.'' Chris replied and he had that cool smirk on his face and then they started fighting in a cool crowd of people. ''I'm going to beat some zombies soon!'' Shawn shouted and he did a one-two to Duncan's chest and they were pretty cool.

**TO BE CONTINUED FOR REAL and it's gonna be pretty original!**


	26. West Ultra Cross College: Knux and Yang

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**West Ultra Crossover College**

So Yun was doing some random stuff and he was working the gym like he lifted, bro and Yang was telling him to come the heck out and get out of the place to train outside, since it was about to close and it was a sunset time.  
''Come on, Yun. Get out of here, you're not cool and it's too late .'' Yang said, while standing outside of the gym,  
''I bet I can get more punches than Sonic!'' Yun shouted, being a sort of a jokey person and then the bell rang to show the gym was closed, so he got out of the weight-lift area and he was walking out pretty fast.  
''Okay, what made you get up so late?'' Knuckles asked Yun, coming back to get a random sandwich for Bark and Yang skated away back to his hood, I guess.

Yang was skating in the streets, when he bumped into Bark and the polar bear was ready to chase him down the street, with Knuckles, since they were friends and they were eating sandwiches, so it was tough to run for those guys.  
''Come on, I have to catch your crap? I don't like catching poop AT ALL, especially if it's for NO REASON!'' Bark shouted, pretty enraged at the random poop on the floor and then Yang was confused as heck, since he didn't give a crap about him.  
''You're not good at puns, so leave it until a better time.'' Knuckles said and he was running towards and then he sped up to try to catch up to Yang.

Knucks and Yang was going to Yang's hood, since Yang was going home and Knuckles was trying to take revenge on that fight he lost and they were moving the same speed as each other and then they were close.  
''HEY, HOIMEI!'' Knuckles shouted, wearing some headphones and he was about to enter the hood of the Lee bros.  
''Hey, Knuckles? What are you doing?'' Hoimei asked him, pretty confused and then she stopped and she did a hard hug to Yang.

**Part 2 might be coming soon, but maybe **


	27. Westhale X-over College: No Yangsters p1

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Westhill Crossover College**  
**Part 2: No Yangsters!**

Knuckles was sleeping in the same place as Yang and they were having some good times in their place and Yun was there as well, doing some fighting stuff with the sandbag and they were doing some crazy stuff in the place.  
''What is up today?'' Knuckles said, relaxing on the sofa.  
''A load of work, man.'' Yun replied, just taking his backpack off 'cause he was done with the bag, but a piece of fluff went on the floor and Knuckles noticed something and he was a bit agitated.  
''Well, it's probably nothing, so I got to check the place.'' he said, while getting up from the place and then he found the bag on the floor, but it was nothing too bad much except for the pillow being ripped and Yun just came down for some food, but he saw that pillow.  
''So, what's so bad about it?'' he asked Knuckles, while trying to make some noodles and he had no problem with it and then Knuckles was a little embarrassed at that event happening.

Meanwhile, Sonic was on the cycling track running around it and he was wearing a track jacket, but still it was a windy time there and so was Shadow and it was a 1v1, but a few other guys was trying to catch him.  
''This is interesting as hell 'cause barely anyone can catch up to Chris!'' Shermie yelled, being in the bleachers and then Chris, Sonic and Shadow passed by quickly, but she was getting hit on by Geoff for some reason.  
''Hey baby, I bet you can give me some flash.'' Geoff stated, trying to flirt and relaxing his right arms over the back of the chair.  
''Well, okay, here's some flash!'' Shermie shouted and then a small flash went between Geoff and her and then he got hurt a bit, but it was enough to send him running across the place.

On the ''running'' racecourse, Sonic, Shadow, Chris, Rigby and a few others were running for some random charity, but it was intense enough to have a load of people watching and it was some sort of marathon and the rivarlyt was really epic.  
''Well, you can just leave it to me.'' Sonic boasted and he was going as fast as he fairly could, despite going 35 miles an hour on the track with Shadow going slightly faster than him.

**To be continued!1**


	28. West U X-over College: That Track Speed

**West Ultra Crossover College**  
**Part 2b: That Track Speed!**

The fastest runners were easily making the marathon their bitch despite them going at a decent speed, but the rivalry still wasn't over with Sonic and Shadow with some bumping going between them.  
''What's their problem?'' Vector asked, also running with them and he was with Chris, who was close together.  
''They're complete douches in the running.'' Chris said and he got neck and neck with Vector, but he sped ahead a bit and Vector was in the dust, so he ended up getting left in the dust literally and he was with the rest of them including Sam, who was beating him.  
''Hah, you didn't see that coming.'' Sam commented on that and she was running fast like a proper spy and Clover was just cheering her own in the crowd, but Vector wasn't gonna give up at all and he was ready to show his own stuff with his speeding up stuff.

The announcer came in and it was Topher, a not well liked dude, but he didn't get less salad thrown at him though.  
''ALRIGHT, just in case you forgot, Sonic and Shadow is OP, but they've ran the most distance, Chris is the closest to OP without being too fast and it looks like it's pretty close from the rest of the team.  
So today, Chris is first place, followed by Vector and then Sam, Tyler, Meg and quite a few other people before getting to Steve, who's tired as a guy on his sofa!'' he announced and it was a bit of a longshot and a little  
On the track, Tomo was trying to catch up to Tyler and she was pretty tired, but nowhere near bored, but it wasn't easy with the type of competition ahead of her.  
''No sweat, man!'' Tyler shouted and he was ready to slow down a bit, but he wasn't going to slow down in any way and then she bumped into Kagura, her rival, but Sonic and Shadow was making it a bit windy for everyone there.

''It's not that easy to pass me!'' Kagura boasted, while getting pretty close to Tyler and it was starting to be a bit of a close call with the three of them and a fourth guy was close behind.  
It wasn't going to end quickly with everyone of them still going the same speed, Kagura having a bucketload of motivation for the charity like Tomo and Tyler doing it for Lindsay and her friends.  
''I'm on my way to be first!'' Tomo shouted, being happy as hell and Kagura was just beside her and Tyler being in front of them.  
''Come on, it's just way too hard for you.'' Yomi said, from the crowd, but it went along ignored.

**To be continuning Yun's story with that random pillow!**


	29. SHORTY MCSHORTS' cool life part 2!

**Bunch Of One Shots:**  
**Shorty McShorts' Cool Life: Some Swag Stuff!**  
**(Aka my last or next to last one before leaving for Barcelona**

Dodger, Shorty and Hunky. D were trying to help Phil do something to get his girlfriend back and they were at House Grove, trying to find some good house music or something.  
''Bitch, this isn't going to be easy 'cause there's a load of people doing some crap.'' Shorty said and they found the street, but a load of music was blaring and it was what the street was named.  
''This is my definite jamming place!'' Dodger shouted and he was dancing to it, but Hunky wasn't feeling any of the groove at all, but it wasn't nothing bad to him and then Dodger, Shorty and Phil was grooving to it, so Hunky looked like an apprent idiot.

''Nah, this is great, but it's second to Rap Square, which is the coolest place now, even with the ''bang every one of your girls'' attitude.'' Phil commented, but he had a big smile on his face, but some of the guys there took offense to it and Shorty was almost up in their grill.  
''What's wrong with you? Rap is just a gay thing today.'' one of the patrons, who was a white fat dude.  
''Come on, it's not that shit.'' Phil said and he was ready to go into the debate, preparing his dukes. ''Look, the popular ones aren't very good, but the more obscure is one of the best places in this whole city.''  
''Look, the bad ones get all the recoginsition today.'' the patron said, being in a cafe and Phil had some money to buy some food, because he was hungry as heck.  
''Maybe, she's inside this cafe because she would be hungry as heck, right now!'' Phil shouted and he was running into the cafe and Dodger did a quick shrug, so he went into the place.

**Part 3 is coming later with the convo!**


	30. King Of Fighters: Unlimited Matches p1a

**A Bunch Of One Shots**  
**King Of Fighters: Unlimited Matches!**  
**Part 1a: It's Not a Canon!**

Bao had some orange hoodie and he was feeling good, skipping around a random place that looks like Compton with Momoko and Kensou, being top players in the place for some reason because they were apprently part of the top team.  
''You should get jealous of us, man!'' Kensou boasted, just strolling across the place with them two and Athena was ready to just punch him in the face, because he was talking about it for quite a bit of time.  
''Yeah, I'm getting annoyed, not jealous!'' Yashiro shouted, getting tired of everyone telling him he lost the match and a random rivalry was heating up and Bao was still wearing his hoodie.  
''Guys, what's up with you two?'' Bao asked them and then Yashiro gave him the epic stare of angry.  
''No, this can't be THIS intense.'' Shermie said, bored as heck staying in Compton's brother place and Athena and Momoko just wanted to go back home.

Momoko, Athena and Bao was tired of Kensou's shit and Yashiro was visiting for his fans back in Conkertown, which look like Compton except it wasn't filled with gangs and Yashiro just want Kensou to leave.  
''Look, just leave and don't come back to me, bitch.'' Yashiro told Kensou and then the Psycho Soliders just left the place with no hard feelings and they were back in a road trip again with Chin, who had a load of souvneirs.  
''Why is that team up in Los Angeles?'' Athena asked him, while she was wondering why that happened, but Bao felt like wearing a load of sunglasses and Momoko was just hype for the next fight.

**Part 1b is comming soon to the PC!**


	31. Gangsta Of Fighters?

**Bunch of One Shots:**  
**Gangstas of Fighters**  
**(completely original!)**

In South Compton in the place of New Southtown, there was seven gangs with a passion for fighting and one was just SLIGHTLY more OP than the others, aka the Orochi gang, who had the epic crack team of Shermie, Chris, Yashiro, Vice, Yamazaki and Mature.  
Apprently, only the power of Chizuru, Kyo and Iori were able to send Orochi, their leader to jail, but it wasn't enough for that gang.  
''Today, my n***as be playing PS2, because we're one top of it all.'' Yashiro boasted, just randomly standing with Shingo in the middle of the street.  
''Look, even if XI comes remastered, just remember that there's always time to buy the PS4, bitch.'' Shingo said, trying not to laugh at the sheer coolness of the fact that all of Yashiro's boys were playing PS2.

Meanwhile, in the main house of the Orochi hood, Shermie was counting some epic money she got from selling weed and Mature was sharpening her energy blades despite being made of energy with some epic filer, while the boys were playing some KOF 11 on the PS3.  
''Come on, we're the top dogs, we should be doing more s**t than Kyo did with his stuff yesterday.'' Shermie said, trying to turn on that toaster with her own hands.  
''Bitch, don't fuck up that toaster.'' Yashiro said, trying to own Chris with Gai, who had a MLG custome and then they had a knock on the door with the smell of cocaine and then both of them paused the game and Chris opened the door to see just a bag of cocaine and a unknown guy ran away from that bag of cocaine.  
''This is just a definite trap for sure.'' Chris said, while watching Yashiro hold the bag with a smile that shows he gonna be selling that crap for sure.

**To be continued in a bit, when what happened to the cocaine will be revealed.**


	32. Total Drama Fighter's Tour Ep1 part 1a!

**Total Drama: Fighters' Tour!**  
**Feat. KOF, Street Fighter, Tekken? and Total Drama!**  
**Episode 1 part 1a: Yashiro's On His Yacht!**

Topher was introducing the new thing, feeling like he was in good dream when a spotlight was on, despite it being sunrise now and he was doing  
''Well, this is my time to shine.'' Topher said, while the camera wasn't running and then a yacht came up to the island suddenly and they were at a pier.  
''You know a lot of it, bro.'' Gabe said, one of the assistants this time because he liked playing games and it was 'laxing for him.  
''Yeah, I do know a load of things.'' Topher replied back and he was ready to get on with the show along with a new hidden co-host, who was an American dude with a bit of strong mind and body.

The camera was live and it was time for the TD fans to experience a new one, two new hosts and more contestants than ever.  
''Yo, today! We have a new season with a load of new contestants and some good fan favourites from every single time the cast has changed and this is gonna be a special one, featuring some American dudes and a new characters.'' Topher shouted with a new speech.  
''AW, COME ON! You're total crap at this host thing.'' Stan shouted, climbing from under the pier where Topher was and he jumped from under that place.  
''Today, a bunch of patirotic teens for both our countries will stay here for weeks where they partpicipate in some good challenges and they need to win or else...they get kicked the hell out!'' he announced, trying to convince Topher to change his style.  
''No, it's good.'' Topher said and his feelings weren't changed from it.  
''Today, there's gonna be fighting, as this is TOTAL! DRAMA! FIGHTERS! ISLAND!'' he shouted and the cameras went back to seen further from the island.

Where the original intro would play, there was a shorter one a bit more interesting and teasing quite a few people in the beginning and this time it was apprently more real than ever, despite TD being really real already and then the yacht arrived with just 6 people, but they were main players in KOF as well.  
''Well, we're on the isle in this amazing country of America, instead of that other country!'' Stan shouted, being a cool person.  
''IT'S A TIME OF CHANGE!'' Topher shouted. ''WHERE we're having stronger contestants than ever, as some of the new guys are fighters who could go through the hard and maybe, a little cruel, but there's a lot of new guys in the place.'' and then Chris came from under the pier for some reason and he did a quick ass speech to Topher before calling for Stan to throw him down the pier.  
''Hey, what happened I was gone?'' Chris asked Stan, being as good as always.  
''The new guy sucked like he usually did.'' Stan said, trying to pretend that it didn't happen at all.

''YO, WE'RE waiting to get off the yacht now!'' Yashiro shouted and he was wearing a new kind of shirt instead of the other shirt he usually has and he was wih Brian Battler.  
''Come on, let's do this whole thing!'' Chris announced and he was back on it like a pro player and Stan was also on it as well and then the first contestant stepped off the yacht and it was none other than Terry, who'd seen the show sometimes.  
''And here's our first and not really unheard contestant, Terry Bogard!'' he announced and then Terry with a pro smile just did a quick wave to the camera for Andy, who was back home.  
''This looks like a good camp.'' he said, carrying quite a big backpack and then he went to do some good stuff.  
''Come back here, I'VE GOT GOOD THINGS!'' Chris shouted, but he was lying just like he always did and Terry knew that easily, so he went on with his stuff and then Yashiro, Kyo and Chizuru was just waiting to get started.  
''Alright, we're not wasting any time any more! We're going to speed this up like we, Americans, do it!'' Stan shouted and there were now two points of entry for all the contestants, so things got quite a bit quicker and the first two were Chizuru and Yashiro, talking no BS and it was going fast as they could.

**To be continued as quickly as I can, but you might be ready for PART 1A!**


	33. Total Drama Fighter's Tour Ep1 Part 1b

**A Bunch Of One Shots!**  
**Total Drama: Fighters' Tour!**  
**Feat. KOF, Street Fighters and some others**  
**Episode 1 part 1b: Fast Yacht!**

Already, a quite a few contestants was on the campsite and there definitely some kind of ruckus in the place already, but it wasn't unusual though since some of the guys had a rivarly, but Sakura, May Lee and Shawn had better questions to ask.  
''So, how big is this island?'' Sakura asked, pretty loudly looking around the camp place and she was seeing some bigger cabins than before because of how much more contestants there was this time.  
''So big, you're not gonna know how big!'' May Lee shouted back with her clothes barely changing a bit.  
''I don't know, but we're stuck here.'' Sakura said, feeling pretty positive.  
''Well, it's going to be a long time to measure it.'' Shawn said, interested in the whole island, as it had palm trees on it, suggesting that it might be far enough north to be in the US, but not far enough down to be in Mexico.

Yashiro, Kyo and Chizuru(who wasn't actually a contestant) were having a rough time together and Chris just left it happen.  
''Do you even think your arms are as good as mine, chump?'' Yashiro boasted, flexing his muscles like Knuckles.  
''Yeah, my arms will always be better than yours.'' Kyo said and then he was flexing his muscles unlike Knuckles and Chizuru didn't see the point in the arm comparing contest and then Yashiro asked her about his biceps along with Kyo.  
''LOOK, you guys came back stronger, but that doesn't mean you can act like Knuckles!'' Sam said, playing on his 3DS and Yashiro slapped his face quick, sitting on the steps on the first cabin and Kyo was still showing off his triceps.  
''You guys should seperate, because I think you guys are going have a fight even before the teams are set up.'' Chizuru said, predicting something random and Yashiro did a quick shrug and then the horn sounded through some new speakers on the island.  
''Camp men and women on the island! Please come to where the fire would be!'' Stan shouted on the megaphone and then all of 'em got up from that seat and they went there.

The thing was still going smoothly, despite some of the contestants being a bit rough around the edge and the introductions were short and quick since there was 64 contestants, including some fan-favourites from previous TD seasons and about half the people were there, since the other yacht didn't arrive yet.  
''You need to get serious!'' Terry said, giving some quick advice to Shingo, who was ready to get serious as heck.  
''I'm already pretty serious!'' Shingo shouted, definitely in a good mood and he was sitting on a long log and then the other yacht arrived with Iori and then Iori just went for Kyo.  
''Come on, you have got to be kidding me.'' Shawn said, when Iori arrived and he knowed the aura was of a tough guy, but it was not that. ''Sugar came back?'' and then he was ready to edge to the right and even Benimaru was just disguisted by her.

All 64 were sitting around the pile of wood, which was going to become a fire and they were waiting for Chris to do some stuff, so they were having a huge discussion waiting for stuff to happen.  
''Hello, Sugar.' 'Jasmine said, not having good feelings for her.  
''Hello, everyone! I'm ready to win with y'all!'' Sugar said, greeting them all and most of them gave a sincere welcome, even Jasmine, Sky and Shawn gave one to be nice to her.  
''So, I heard there's gonna be four teams this time. So, who do you want in these teams?'' Owen asked, getting some random info and then the talk fired up quickly as it was calm.  
''Jasmine, we should be in the same team.'' Shawn whispered to her and they were pretty good friends and they were even next to each other.  
''Yeah, we should be.'' she replied back and they were falling in love.

**Part 2 might be coming, with the contestants being seperated into 4 teams of 16 and EVEN more drama coming up!**


	34. Gran Turismo Kart ACT 4!

**Bumch of One Shots!**  
**Gran Turismo Kart:**  
**Episode 1d: High-Speed Action!**

Eighteen dudes were racing together on a course with a antigravity section and somebody else but Sonic was winning in the race with his driving skills in the front view, as he was driving really well and Wander was also driving well, but he was doing it a bit safe.  
''Come on, you guys can't even catch up to me half of the time.'' Sonic boasted, through his always on walkie-talkie radio since that radio was screwed up.  
''HEY, I bet I can catch up to your place quicker than you think!'' Knuckles shouted back and he got a yellow shell for some reason, despite having a red shell already and Knack was just adding to his ATV with his parts.  
''Wait, why are you even here for tech? You could just get them.'' Jak said, tired of the racing and then Knuckles proceded to clobber him down quick, but Ratchet threw a ratchet to wreck Knuckles' perfomance.

Knack, Sonic, Knuckles, Luigi and Ratchet were having some good skills desppite the course being twisting


End file.
